


Can You Keep a Secret?

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, alternative relationship styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Freed has something special with Laxus, and something special of a completely different nature with Rufus. Kinks and asexuality reside side-by-side.(Fic #2 forWhen We Take Different Pathssexuality week.)





	Can You Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = Can you keep a secret? + consensual kink relationship + aro/asexuality. Fraxus and Rufreed.
> 
> "Polyamory" means a lot of different things. There are multi-person relationships (like the previous fic, Pride) and people who have multiple relationships (like Freed here).

They didn't tell anyone, simply because it wasn't the sort of thing one usually brought up at dinner.

"Yes, later I plan to tie his hands and blow him, with certain punishments if he comes before I tell him to."

No. Not normally something people shared or wanted to hear.

* * *

Laxus was aromantic: a description which Freed disliked because it sounded like the opposite of what Laxus actually was. He wasn't a hard-hearted person incapable of loving another; rather, he had so much love and romanticism that he poured it out on all of those close to him. He gave Ever flowers just because, and went on what essentially amounted to dates with Bickslow, and held hands with Freed (when there weren't people around who would misunderstand).

Laxus cared about those around him.

Perhaps the other thing that made him  _aromantic,_  or not wanting a relationship, was that his sexual preferences were unusual. Neither a long-term dating relationship nor a casual fucking relationship would've satisfied those things he needed and wanted. From what Freed understood, Laxus had on occasion found individuals who shared his proclivities and had had brief stints and one-night stands, but it was hard. Again, because people didn't talk about it.

The way it unfolded between the two of them was both mundane and unusual.

To start, Freed had asked Laxus out. Laxus, who found him attractive and did indeed care for him, said yes, but not without personal misgivings—not about Freed, but about his own ability to deliver what it was Freed was looking for.

Freed, meanwhile, had been wondering if he dared admit to Laxus that the sex they had three weeks into dating had hardly been able to satisfy him and he'd had to use quite a bit of creativity mentally in order to finish.

Before he could figure out how to say it, they found themselves back at Laxus's place after a date, making out heavily, Laxus undoing Freed's belt and pushing him toward the bedroom.

"W-Would you ever consider…tying me up?" Freed asked as they tumbled onto the large bed together.

Laxus stopped what he was doing and looked up.

Freed had a moment of intense embarrassment, quailing in anxious fear before those surprised eyes.

"You want to?" Laxus asked. An honest question, not at all judgmental.

This loosened Freed up enough to say, "Yes?"

Smiling, Laxus rose and fetched something that looked suspiciously like it was designed for this very purpose.

"You're comfortable with this?" Laxus asked.

Freed leaned in and kissed him.

"I want it quite badly."

Laxus made him promise to say something the minute he felt uncomfortable about anything, but Freed already knew it would take much more than this to make him uncomfortable.

Foreplay was a little rougher that night, their fucking a little more energetic, the satisfaction more complete for both of them. Laxus and Freed could both tell: the other had liked that.

Each started thinking of what they might suggest doing next time.

* * *

Dating didn't work out, of course, but that was just fine. It turned out this relationship worked much better for them. They were affectionate and caring and close in their daily lives, eschewing the toxic messages people like Ivan had handed down and being fine with things like cuddling and deep conversations and sharing a bed platonically whenever need arose. All four of their team members developed a bond that was rare to see in the wild.

That was in daily life. And added on, every two weeks they would meet up to fuck—their way.

They were far past merely tying up nowadays.

This had been going on sometime when Freed met Rufus Lore.

They hit it off immediately. They had the same interests, similar style, same sense of humor. It didn't take long for them to grow closer. When Freed one day mentioned his growing bond with Rufus to Laxus, Laxus and Freed realized that they had the type of openness that allowed them to talk about basically anything now. That was pretty cool.

"Of course you can date," Laxus said, confused by the way Freed had worded it.

"Well, yes, I know that, but I mean what that means for us," Freed said. "I'd like to still do this. At least for now. I…get pleasure from this." He smiled. "This is very satisfying for me."

"And for me," Laxus said.

"Plus I don't think…Rufus is into that. Certainly not into all the things I enjoy having you do to me."

Laxus rumbled something affectionate and ran a hand through Freed's hair.

"Speaking of my doing things to you…" He gave Freed's hair a tug.

* * *

Freed and Rufus dating turned into spending more and more time with each other. It didn't take away from Freed's closeness with his team and with Laxus, but rather augmented it. Freed was brighter, happier, and it pleased the people who cared about him.

His relationship with Rufus proceeded slowly, and he was okay with that. Theirs was a connection of minds and emotions, of moments of sweetness that made both of them surprisingly shy.

After a long mission that had Freed injured—not badly, but enough to stay home for a few days—he was surprised when Rufus showed up at his door.

"I was worried," Rufus admitted, blushing, as Freed let him in (Rufus took the doorknob from his hand when he saw Freed's arm in a bandage). "Can I do anything for you?"

Freed smiled and bit his lip. "Help me with my boredom?"

Rufus laughed.

"That's easy."

It was, too—chatting and playing games and arguing about books and challenging each other to mindbenders.

But Freed was also in pain, and Rufus made him stop trying to do things and let Rufus do them instead, including fetching water and answering the door when Bickslow came by to drop off dinner. (Bickslow kindly refrained from teasing the pair overmuch.)

Later that evening, Rufus came into the room from cleaning up dinner and said, "You look exhausted."

Freed started from where his eyes had begun to close.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Do you need any more help?" Rufus ran a hand through his hair. "Or should I leave?"

"Don't leave," Freed mumbled, rubbing his forehead before yelping and remembering to use his other hand.

"Come here, you." Rufus helped him up and walked him to his bedroom.

"Ugh, sleep sounds nice. It's too fucking early for me to be this tired."

"It's replacing lost blood," Rufus said austerely. "Your body is working hard. Be nice to it."

As he lowered Freed to sit on the edge of the mattress, he kissed Freed's fingers.

Freed blushed.

He realized, looking up at Rufus, that while he'd figured out how to negotiate sexual relationships with ease, he had no idea how to ask for something much simpler.

"Would you, um…"

"Do you need help with anything?" Rufus asked.

"Yes." Freed tried not to look guilty. "But when do you have to leave?"

"Not any particular time. I can be here as long as you need me."

That warmed Freed's chest.

"I've felt…cold," he admitted, tugging Rufus's arm in gentle suggestion.

"Again, it's that blood loss." Rufus met his eyes. "Would you like me to lie next to you?"

"Please?" Freed asked.

If the request was childish, he could always pass it off tomorrow as more 'blood loss' side effects.

"Of course," Rufus smiled.

So they curled up in the bed together, heads leaning close on the pillow, Rufus offering his body heat and the simple comfort of being close.

They both breathed evenly and calmly, and they fell asleep together.

It was so nice to wake up next to each other the next day.

So they did it again. Sleeping in the same bed: it became a repeated arrangement. There wasn't anything sexual to it, and Freed found he still grew great pleasure from it, and wasn't sure if that surprised him or not—he didn't think it ought to.

In the mornings, as they became more comfortable, they would lie next to each other and talk lazily without inhibitions. The just-woken brain was much freer.

Even with that freedom, though, Rufus looked anxious as hell when he admitted to Freed that he was asexual.

"This is really nice," Rufus said, almost in a whisper, staring determinedly at Freed's knuckles. "I really like this. But I don't…really want to do other things? Which is awful, I know—"

"No, it isn't."

"Well, I just don't like those things. It's not you, I swear. I wouldn't even say anything, but I don't want you to get the wrong ideas, and I hate having to say no in the moment, and I just felt like, before things go any further, you should know…"

Freed nearly laughed. It was too perfect.

He didn't laugh, because Rufus looked incredibly insecure. Instead he put his hand over Rufus's and said, "That is totally fine with me."

"It is?"

"Yes." Freed inhaled. "Would you be okay…if I have sexual dalliances with other people?"

They hadn't actually called this a relationship yet. Not officially. Sure, it was one, but they hadn't used  _words._

"Oh, um, yes," Rufus stuttered, still looking surprised that Freed was so unruffled. "Yes, obviously. It's not something I can…give. So of course."

"I want to have an exclusive relationship," Freed murmured. "Emotionally."

Rufus smiled, and for the first time since broaching the topic, his voice was firm and confident.

"I would really like that too."

Now Freed did laugh, and Rufus did too.

* * *

It was not long after that Freed told Rufus in more specific terms that he liked  _certain things_  and had an arrangement with someone to satisfy those things. Rufus did not seem to judge this in the slightest.

"Who is it?" Rufus asked curiously.

Freed cracked his neck from side to side. "Um. Laxus."

"Really?"

"Yes. It works for us."

"Good," Rufus said quickly. "I'm not…I won't be jealous."

"I said I wanted to be with you. In a relationship. And for the record, that's not something Laxus wants, nor something I want with him."

"I believed you when you said that," Rufus said, smiling. "You used the word 'exclusive,' and that's not a common word in your vocabulary, if I recall."

"You probably do."

"Well, yes, I do."

They both grinned.

* * *

The hard feel of Laxus's fist was almost too much for Freed.

"L-Laxus…" Freed groaned.

"What did I say about talking?" Laxus asked, going still.

Freed opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Exactly," Laxus said.

He bit Freed's ear and began to move again. Freed was bent sharply over the sofa, Laxus thrusting behind him between his legs and fisting both of them together. Laxus's tip slid along the underside of Freed's cock every time he pulled his hips back, and the sensations were so foreign and erotic and enchanting that Freed couldn't help another moan.

"I told you," Laxus grunted, pulling away from him. "When it's the middle of the day, my neighbors complain. You have to be quiet."

Freed made a noise that was vaguely disgruntled, but it turned into a whine when Laxus's body heat left him.

Laxus slumped onto the sofa in front of him, spread his legs, and began to thrust into his own hand. When Laxus closed his eyes and panted through the pleasure of what he was doing, Freed found himself locked on the sight, watching Laxus undo himself while Freed went completely untouched.

And even untouched, he was feeling the pleasure as if Laxus were still thrusting behind him.

Throwing back his head, Laxus came in perfect silence, dripping over his hand and onto his abdomen. After breathing and coming down from the high, Laxus wiped his fingers on the inside of his leg and then nudged his hips at Freed.

"Clean me up."

Freed leaned in and eagerly did so, tongue well-versed in the intimacies of Laxus's body.

Later, cuddled naked against each other and with Laxus gently rubbing Freed's back, Laxus asked, "How's the boyfriend?"

"Good." Freed smiled. "He's very sweet. Bought me flowers last week. For no reason whatsoever."

"Aw." Laxus grinned over at him. "Sounds like he likes you."

"Just a little," Freed teased.

"That's good. You should be with someone who likes you as much as you do them."

Flushing, Freed put a hand over his face. "That obvious, am I?"

"Yeah," Laxus chuckled. "You should see your face when you say his name."

Freed bit his lip (something which Laxus and Rufus had both privately noticed was a habit of his, and both considered kind of cute).

"I'm happy with my life," Freed said. "I haven't been able to say that very often. But what I have now…this is everything I could want."

"I'm glad." Laxus squeezed his shoulder. "Want something to eat? Evergreen left her leftovers here and doesn't seem interested in rescuing them. And they're not really my thing."

"Oo." Freed made a noise of interest. "Stuffed eggplant?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because I know what you don't eat," Freed laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I kinda strayed from the prompt? But the whole point is to spur creativity.
> 
> Phew, I'm managing to keep up! Thank you for all your comments. It's always affirming to hear from you.


End file.
